


Of Infidelity and Heartache

by unicornbandgeek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Heartache, Infidelity, M/M, based on a drama, brief johnyong, married johnjae, mentions of divorce, platonic jaeten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornbandgeek/pseuds/unicornbandgeek
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun have a blissful marriage, but what happens when someone comes in the picture?Alternatively; A fic where the author listens to sad korean drama ost and watches a Malaysian drama based on infidelity and broken hearts.





	Of Infidelity and Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow ailens, I have returned with another Johnjae and this time, it is angsty and full of heartache. I was inspired by a Malaysian drama where a married couple is faced with another person coming in the picture and also some sad korean ost. 
> 
> Without any jibber jabber! Here we go!

Johnny Seo has everything a man could ever want, he married the love of his life, freelance writer and radio host, Jung Jaehyun, with a simple wedding ceremony in front of close family and friends. He is also managing his late father’s company, rising its status as the number one infrastructure company in South Korea. 

But all that cannot defeat the sight of his beloved husband, crooning softly along to the slow music playing on the speaker as he mixes the spices for dinner. Jaehyun is Johnny’s lifeline, without Jaehyun, Johnny might feel like sinking. He is the complete opposite of Johnny, quiet and reserved while Johnny is outgoing and hyper and Johnny could not really believe just how lucky he was, how he must have saved the universe in his past life to have such a blessed life. 

But, with working in a fast paced company, always trying to keep up with the competitive market, it meant Johnny staying in office later, pulling all-nighters, leaving Jaehyun with cold dinner and a colder bed. Not that Jaehyun could blame Johnny, he is so immensely proud of his husband and how he had risen the company to what it becomes now. Jaehyun often drops by the office to have dinner with Johnny, mostly take out from a nearby cafe, hands intertwined as glistening wedding rings gleam off the fluorescent lights. 

However, as time passed, Johnny spends more time in his office and lesser time at home, Jaehyun is not as busy as his other half, working from home and his radio sessions are always on odd days of the week, leaving most of his schedule open. But lately, Johnny has been clipped with Jaehyun, answering Jaehyun’s worrisome texts way after Jaehyun falls asleep, sometimes not even glancing at his phone, far too busy with... other priorities. 

Jaehyun’s best friend, Ten, had suspicions thoughts about Johnny staying late, especially when he would be the first to dash out his office and into Jaehyun’s waiting arms, leaving early for important anniversary dinners at their usual restaurant, Johnny bursting in Ten’s apartment and sweeping Jaehyun off his feet in a flurry of giggles and affection. Lately he finds Johnny breathing heavily, almost to keep his composure, eyes darting wildly, and hands clammy. He skips anniversary dinners with the excuse of “I’m busy, will make it up to you later.” texts which made Jaehyun sigh tiredly, and Ten furrow his brows. So, an impromptu visit to Johnny’s office was planned, he was on the phone with Jaehyun when he turned around the corner and the sight in front of him, made the Thai nearly drop his phone. 

There sat Johnny, in his office chair, lips pressed someone who is definitely not his best friend, his faded pink hair tousled and lips swollen pink, distinct groans emit from their tangled mouths as Johnny’s hands slid up underneath the man’s unbuttoned workshirt. Ten’s eyes widened as the two pulled away, panting heavily but Ten’s heart dropped ten fold as he heard them mumble. “I love you, Johnny.” The pink man giggles as Johnny lathers kisses upon kisses on the man’s face, “I love you more Taeyong.” That made Ten go red in anger and he snaps a few pictures of the two, ‘Jae might hate me for this. But it’s for the best that he knew.’ Ten grimace at the sheer thought of Jaehyun breaking when he sees the pictures, but Ten would rather let his friend know now, than experience the heartache should he see them. 

Jaehyun hums quietly to Taeil’s ballad as he stirs the stew bubbling on the stove, Johnny’s stray workshirt drapes over his tiny figure as the younger patters around the kitchen, adding spices to kick off the spicy broth. He was hoping to surprise his hardworking husband after work and maybe, get a little reward for his efforts, he missed his giant husband greatly, nights without his presence are not well liked for Jaehyun. The door rang just as the stew was ready, Jaehyun smiles widely as he ruffles his hair and deems himself good to go, he opens the door, greeting at the tip of his tongue, only to find his best friend with a sad look on his face. “Jae, we need to talk.” 

“Jae, I cannot believe I am the one saying this.. Especially to you..” Ten fiddles with his thumbs as he kept his gaze downcast, causing the younger to frown in worry. “What is it Ten?” Jaehyun softly asks, slightly afraid of what’s to come. “I-It’s about Johnny, Jae.. I saw him..” Ten stammers as tears start to form. “H-he’s not busy with work Jae.. H-he’s busy with a-another man.. Oh God Jae... I’m so sorry..” Jaehyun could not hear Ten’s blubbering as his mind went numb, heart breaking into pieces as the words ‘Johnny’ and ‘another man’ sank into his brain. “W-what?” Jaehyun grabbed onto Ten as he felt himself wobble. “I saw them, Jae.. His name is Taeyong..” Ten hugs Jaehyun close as he can, hearing his best friend sob into his shirt, loudly sobbing as Ten sniffles along with him. 

Jaehyun sits silently, looking at Ten’s phone with slight regret, the other left for the guestroom while Jaehyun sat and gathered his bearings. ‘How could he? Johnny.. My husband.. Cheating?’ Jaehyun closes his eyes and already he can see the image flashing behind his eyes. Taking a shuddering breath, he ambled to his bedroom, strips off Johnny’s workshirt and fits into his pyjamas and lays on the giant bed, facing his bedside table, his eyes tear up at the framed picture of their wedding night. ‘I thought we were right for each other.. Perhaps, I’m the blinded fool.’ Not taking it anymore, he grabs his pillow and blanket, exits his room and finds comfort in an empty guestroom, though it may be smaller compared to the master bedroom, it did give him solace, so he locked the door, switched off his phone and sleeps. At least, trying to. 

Johnny is worried, he’s called Jaehyun over and over but was met with voicemail, he shoots Jaehyun a text to call him back but was met with a message from the carrier stating that the message could not be sent. ‘What’s the matter baby? Talk to me.’ Johnny sighs as Taeyong stirs slightly beside him, Johnny’s eyes turn lustful at the naked sight of Taeyong post sex, but refrains from his urges. He glances around the hotel room, remembering his wedding night with Jaehyun after they were pronounced husband and husband, soft spoken affection and moans of love making echoed through his ears as Johnny remembers bringing his newly wedded husband to pure bliss. “John?” Taeyong’s sleepy voice shaken Johnny from his thoughts, kissing Taeyong’s brow, he nuzzles his nose against Taeyong’s slightly sweaty skin. “Morning gorgeous.” Taeyong giggles, greeting him back softly. “John.. Are we ever getting married?” That question punched Johnny in the gut, Johnny thought of Jaehyun and Taeyong, he has barely spent time with his husband and to break the news that he’s been seeing Taeyong for months and that they might be getting married, seems pretty disgusting even for Johnny. So he opts for a cool “soon baby.” while capturing Taeyong’s lips with his, ending whatever it was Taeyong wanted to say. 

Johnny comes into his office, not looking forward to another tiring day of signing papers and boring meetings, when he could be off rolling in the sheets with his sexy lover, but the company does not run itself and as CEO, Johnny is the face of the company, so having him flushed and muddled after a round of sex is probably not a good thing. He sits on his office chair, trying to reach Jaehyun once again, only to be met with voicemail again. Getting frustrated, he texts Jaehyun to call him back this instant and waits, fingers tapping on the table, he growls angrily and calls Ten. “Where is he?” Johnny asks briskly, catching the Thai off guard. “Johnny? The fuck? Where is who?” Ten glances at Jaehyun who has his face pressed to a pillow, blocking out Johnny’s voice. Ten notices Jaehyun shaking his head, as if not wanting Johnny to know that he’s home. “Don’t play dumb, Chittaphon. Where is my husband?” Johnny nearly rises from his seat in anger, inhaling and exhaling to ease himself. “I seriously have no idea what the hell you’re talking about John. Why didn’t you try calling him?” Ten evades the question as Jaehyun keeps his sobs quiet. “Believe me, I’ve tried, he won’t answer me, so it’s either he’s with you or he left his phone at home, which never happens. So where is he?” Johnny is about ready to leave the office and rush home to find his husband. Ten puts Johnny on hold while he silently goes to his best friend, “Jae.. I think it’s better if you two talk.. I’ll be here for moral support.” Ten holds Jaehyun’s hand as he nods his head. “He’s home, John. Come see him.” Ten hangs up as Jaehyun sniffles softly, “I don’t know how I can look at him anymore, Ten.. It hurts..” Jaehyun whimpers as the pain in his heart increases ten fold. “You’ll be okay, Jae.” Ten assures as they waited for Johnny to come home.

“Babe? I’m home! I was so worried about you, why didn’t you answer my calls or my texts?” Jaehyun closes his eyes painfully at the sound of Johnny’s voice, hoping to keep the tears at bay. Johnny walks to the living room and scoops Jaehyun into his arms, sighing softly at the feeling his husband in his arms, “You got me worried there love.” Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s head as his long arms wind around Jaehyun’s thin waist. “I-I’m sorry.. I-I left my phone dead..” Jaehyun whispers, sniffing Johnny’s shirt, only to smell distinctly of sweat. ‘So he was with him..’ Jaehyun could not help but feel bitter about this, a big part of him wants to scream at him, punch him or something, anything to get his anger out. Another part of him wants to break down and ask Johnny why. Johnny’s hand caresses Jaehyun’s messy hair as he lay sweet kisses on the top of Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun slowly pulls away from Johnny’s hold and that is when Johnny notices the redness lining his husband’s eyes, the muffled sniffles he kept to himself and how he shies himself from Johnny. “Jae? What’s wrong?” Johnny sits him down and holds his hands. Johnny leans towards his young husband, hoping that he’s alright. His heart broke when he hears Jaehyun utter the words.

 

“I want a divorce, Johnny.” 

Johnny’s mouth slacked in shock, blood stopped, mind going haywire. “Babe.. If this is a prank... I don’t find it all funny..” Johnny stammers as he tried to wrap his head around it. “I’m not joking, Johnny. I want a divorce..” Jaehyun replies, a broken tone in his voice. “J-Jae... You can’t be serious.. Baby I love you..” Johnny tightly clasps both of Jaehyun’s hands, hoping to God that Jaehyun might take back his words. “No. You don’t, John.. If you did... You wouldn’t be with him..” Jaehyun whispers hoarsely as he wrings his hands away. “W-what.. Baby.. What do you mean?” Johnny shakes his head in confusion. “Ten saw you.. In your office.. W-with.. W-ith..” Jaehyun stops himself as he felt himself crumble. “I saw you with your little lover in your office yesterday.” Johnny’s blood ran cold, Ten appears from behind the corner with a furious scowl on his face. “You sick bastard.” Ten spits menacingly, Jaehyun simply sobs into his hands, Johnny panics as he watch Ten hug Jaehyun to him. “Jae... I’m sorry..” Johnny croaks, going on his knees. Jaehyun continues sobbing, the pain too great for his fragile heart. “L-let me go John.” The words stabbed Johnny’s heart, he suddenly feels the guilt, the guilt of causing hurt to someone who did nothing but love him, respect him and admire him. And how does Johnny repay that kindness? By betraying the vows he swore to stick by in front of close family and friends, by finding lustful solace in a man he found in a bar nearby his office. “No.. No, Jae.. He means nothing to me.. I know I’ve made many mistakes but this is the biggest, please Jae. Please.” Johnny attempts to hug Jaehyun’s waist, only to be pushed away by Ten. “It’s best Jaehyun stays with me for now, John. At least, until you get your head out of your ass.” Ten sniffs as he guides the hiccuping Jaehyun to the bedroom to pack his things. Johnny gulps hardly and whispers to Ten, “Take care of him.” as Ten glares daggers at the taller, “You don’t have to tell me twice, John. Just make you sure you go above and beyond to make it up to Jae.” Jaehyun drags his feet to the front door, bags in tight grip, sniffles emitting his throat. “Baby, please.. Don’t go.” All was silent as Jaehyun fiddles with his wedding ring, ultimately removing the ring and daintily placing the white gold ring on the table, tears dripping down his cheeks, he stares at his husband, or rather, soon-to-be ex husband, with a broken gaze. 

 

“Goodbye Johnny.” 

With that, the door closed and Johnny could not breathe, he felt his heart closing in, his limbs tremble and he crashed onto the floor, hoarse sobs echoed through the home as Johnny mumbles for Jaehyun to come back, to forgive him. To come home. Grasping the wedding ring in between his fingers, he gently kisses the ring and slips it on his middle finger, a gentle reminder of who Johnny has lost, a partner he can never replace, not even Taeyong can aspire to be. He lost the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly long I know, but hey it practically wrote itself really~ So, if you enjoyed this, leave a comment and kudos for some lovin'! Scream @ me at the comments or at my twitter @firejaehyun for a sequel or something~ Until the next fic, byeeee~


End file.
